Sunrise
by Summersetlights
Summary: Right before dawn, Eli takes Clare to an old abandoned church, wanting to show her the sunrise. /complete fluff/


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi._**

**_Oh, and I know this really cool girl named Lily (eclarerocks), and it's her birthday today. So. Go wish her a happy birthday because she is a boss, bro. _**

* * *

><p>His fingers over-lapped hers like a ghost. He pulled her along and she followed him like a sleep deprived puppy. Her eyelids were closing with every step she took. But she kept up with him, her feet moving by themselves. The girl looked up at the sky, with her feet still half-asleep and her eyes still dead, and she looked at the pre-dawn sky. She could sense the bright sun was about to peep out of its sleep soon and welcome her to the day.<p>

And the boy moved enthusiastically, his body shaking with an energy that was hard to miss. He was cackling and buzzing with a thick electricity, sparks flying out of him at every given moment. The world was spinning around him, and just from his face, you knew that his world was shining. And he pulled the girl along, wanting to give her the magic that was streaming out of him.

His grip tightened around her hand, as they walked down the dirt path. He, of course, knew about all the loose ends and empty spaces in the road. He had walked on it many times to know where to step. And if he looked close enough, he could see his old footprints. The path had so many turns, but with each turn, they held tighter onto each other; not letting go. Birds called down, alerting each other that there were intruders, and the girl watched them fly tree to tree, and she smiled, her eyes opening up a bit more. They continued their work for a couple more minutes, when they stopped, and when they did, it seemed that the nature around them did too.

If you squinted, a stone building came into view, the boy let out a soft and innocent gasp, and he ran forwards, his jacket flapping behind him. He raced towards the building and looked around excitedly, his eyes widening and growing in depth. The girl walked forwards, her arms wrapped around her torso, and she squinted around, the cool air freezing her.

"My dad used to bring me here," The boy muttered, walking around the whole abandoned church, with the girl trailing after him, "He'd wake me up before dawn and we'd walk down here and wait for the sun to rise." He sat down on a cold stone bench and gazed off towards the trees, his focus lost on the plants.

"Why did you stop going?" She asked quietly, sitting down next to him and bringing her knees up to her chin. The birds chirped around them and the spiderwebs blew in the air.

"Things change, I guess," The boy said, shrugging, "People change. We grow older, and sometimes we grow so old that we don't enjoy the sunrise. Sometimes we get so caught up in all this shit, that we lose everything that we once believed. But, I want to feel that again, you know? I want to feel...new again. I want to come here and see the sunrise for what it is. I want to see it as a beginning, instead of an ending."

She nodded, her curls bouncing around her. "But is it possible to feel new again?" She whispered, her voice hoarse, "Is it possible to feel alive again?" She bit her lip and she too, stared into the semi-dark trees.

"I'm not sure," The boy admitted, "But, sometimes, I feel like if you really want to,...you can be new. New like children when they play. New like your first day of school."

"New."

"New." He repeated, and the word almost didn't sound like a word.

And they stayed silent, only steady breaths came out of their mouths. They were both waiting for the sun to rise. They were both waiting to feel like a shiny new penny. And the boy grabbed her hand and pulled her close. His chin rested on the top of her head and they waited for the sun to announce its arrival. They could feel the ball of fire. They knew it was coming. The boy wanted to feel like he did when he was five and he sat on his father's knee. But this time, he wanted for the girl next to him to feel that. He wanted her to feel the sunlight shine through her finger tips and glow out of her head. And he wanted to experience the beginning with her, and hopefully, he'd feel like a young boy again.

And when the first burst of light hit their faces, they snapped their eyes closed, but the light still managed to come through, and they both smiled. They loved how even though it was dark in their minds, the light was sinking into them. The girl and boy waited for the new to dawn on them, but when it didn't come, they opened their eyes. The boy looked down at the girl and watched her bite her bottom lip. He watched at she opened her mouth several times before finally talking.

"You know," The girl said softly, pointing at the trees and the sun, "I feel like...if I walk, I'll never come back. And that probably doesn't make sense, but I know that if I walked passed those trees, I'd be gone for good. And someday, I want to walk completely into the new."

The boy looked down at her, his jade eyes bright. He gently kissed her forehead, and it was with that kiss that he made a promise. He knew that only he knew about this promise, but it still meant everything.

He promised himself that if she ever wanted to walk into those trees and into the new, he'd follow.

And he'd hold her hand every step of the way.

* * *

><p>.<strong><em>..This is random and kinda awkward.<em>**

**_But, this is the story of the church!_**

**_Review, please? ;)_**


End file.
